1_2_3_slaughter_me_streetfandomcom-20200222-history
The Greeter
The Greeter is an antagonist and one of the three puppets in 123 Slaughter Me Street. The Greeter makes an appearance in 123 Slaughter Me Street 2. She, along with her two companions in lifeless state and she is replaced by her newer companion, the Greeter (Revenge). Appearance The Greeter is a pink, furry anthropomorphic bird, with two dark brown horns and a brownish beak. Her fur ends at her elbow joints so that brown skin is seen on her forearms and hands, which are large and four-fingered with sharp, yellow claws protruding from the ends of them. She has four tiny white teeth on her bottom jaw. She has two-toed feet which have claws the same color as her horns. From the first game, The Greeter's eyes look pitch-black, and if look closely, she has tiny white pupils similar to the Follower,but upon closer inspection,her eyes have red irises. From the second game, she has blue irises. Behavior The Greeter will generally spring out and show up from the doorway in front of the player while waving her hand, but she will generally linger there and block the path. The player must walk slowly and cautiously to avoid the Greeter when she pops out and shined at her, she will cover her eyes and retreat from the door, screeching. However, if the player somehow does not activate the flashlight in time or bumps into her, she will jump out of the doorway, scratching violently killing the player. In comparison, the Greeter's behavior is more sporadic and less consistent than her other puppet companions. It is recommended that the player should not continue to walk in a hurry while the Greeter getting blind by the flashlight before heading back to the doorway she's at. Otherwise, the Greeter still attacks the player while doing so. The player needs to wait until the Greeter completely retreats. Symbolism She represents the little girl who is killed by the criminal while sneaking in the house, hence the color being pink as this color was considered common for girls. Eventually, the Greeter could represent Tim Denson's own little daughter he killed. Furthermore, if it is true that the Greeter represent Tim Denson's daughter, her name and her encounter with the criminal is based on how the daughter comes out from the doorway with curiosity and "greets" her father from the basement, as confirmed on the second game's opening cutscene. Trivia * The Greeter originally had eyes and fluffier fur in the video where she and the Follower singing while the first game is under development. ** From her another early model, she look slightly different with light-orange eyes, longer horns, and completely no fur. ** In one of the screenshots of her early model, the colors of developing fur are blue and then green. * The Greeter could resemble the Fireys from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth. * The Greeter is commonly mistaken to be red. * There is a somewhat helpful bug that the player can still shine the flashlight at her while facing back. * In the games files,she's mentioned as "Muppet 2",meaning that she was the second puppet to be modelled Gallery Category:Puppets Category:123 Slaughter Me Street Category:123 Slaughter Me Street 2 Category:123 Slaughter Me Street Retro